catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon/General
Gideon is one of the three main characters of Cat Ghost and the playable character of Happybirthday. Description Gideon appears in the show as a white hedgehog with 9 spikes and a cream-colored face. Little is known about Gideon's human form, as it is unconfirmed whether he ever appeared as a human in Cat Ghost. Personality and skills Gideon is often shown to be the more grumpy and pessimistic member of the group, and for that reason is often rather annoyed by Elon's and Naarah's attitudes. He has a very bad sense of humour, being unable to understand even simple knock-knock jokesCatGhost 2 Knock. He also appears to be rather apathetic, even after getting "sucked into" an arcade machine and meeting a skeleton that tells him of its tormentCatGhost 1 Birthday. Prior to CatGhost 5 Banana Gideon is completely unaware that he is a hedgehog. When he realizes that he has taken on the form of a hedgehog, he first reacts panicked, but later in the episode is shown to have calmed downCatGhost 5 Banana. According to his birthday cake in CatGhost 1 Birthday, Gideon is 48 years old, although he claims his birthday is not on that day. If Gideon died before his birthday in 1672, this would be his age at death. In CatGhost 6 Hole, a second Gideon, holding an egg, emerges from the mouth of a large bust in a strange sequence. This second Gideon perfectly mirrors all actions of the "original", even raising his left hand when asked to raise his right. When they accidentally touch, they both let out a scream and appeared to phase out of existence. In the credits of all episodes before CatGhost 6, Gideon's voice actor credit was "Clone #221", although in that episode, the second Gideon was voiced by Cr1TiKaL. Episode 7 revealed that Clone #221 was voiced by the creator of the show; Kris Patrick. Relationships Elon Gideon is frequently a victim of Elon's magic, but as such usually doesn't appear to be afraid of her. Even when faced with the prospect of being cursed, he reacts more annoyed at her than frightened. The only times he shows fear of Elon is in CatGhost 3 Window, where due to a misunderstanding, Elon blames him for a prank that was played on her and gives him a long threatening speech during which she transforms into a demonic creature. Naarah Just as with Elon, Gideon seems to be annoyed by Naarah, as she also commonly threatens and torments him. In CatGhost 4 Circle, he at first feels frightened and shocked when Naarah becomes possessed and starts rubbing against him, but then takes a liking to her new personality, before quickly going back to being disgusted. All of this seems to bother him more than the fact that Naarah could permanently lose her personality and get possessed forever, showing that he actually cares little about her. Fate A purple jar in ''Banana'' will Gideon's birth and death dates as 1623 and 1672 respectively, meaning that he died at the age of 48 or 49, depending on whether he died before or after his birthday that yearBanana/Jar messages. According to Key, Gideon died, but is not dead, and is sleeping, but not dreaming. Like with Elon and Naarah, Key will say that Gideon "vanished". When asked for a date, it will say that he died in 1672 because "it was time". When asked where Gideon is, Key will answer that he is in "a dark place" because he is "not allowed to pass" and got there because of the "Temptress", Elon. To escape, he needs "resolution", to which Naarah is said to be the keyKey/Questions and Responses. During a Live Session, Key says that Gideon must judge his burden, and that he cannot pass until he discovers what that burden is.Key/Live_Session_Responses#Kane12321 It was said during a Live Key Session that there are many fakes of GideonKey/Live Session Responses#Shikuro, which may be connected to his voice acting credit being "Clone #221". Key also says that Gideon 'has to be killed by them.' Trivia * Gideon is a Hebrew name meaning "destroyer", "hewer", or "one who has a stump for a hand".[https://nameberry.com/babyname/Gideon Gideon, Nameberry][http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/gideon Gideon, SheKnows] ** A "hewer" is "one who cuts wood, stone or other materials" or "a miner who cuts coal from a seam."[https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/hewer Hewer, Oxford Living Dictionaries] * In the Bible, Gideon was a judge, a military leader and prophet.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gideon Gideon, Wikipedia] * Gideon is also the Rastafarian term for Armageddon.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iyaric Iyaric, Wikipedia] * Gideon's last name is revealed to be Philips in CatGhost 2 Knock, though the spelling is unknown. * There is a Christian Association dedicated to distributing copies of the Bible free of charge known as Gideons International.The Gideons International * In CatGhost 5, when Naarah insults his appearance, Gideon says "has to eat a lot of meat and veggies to keep this look." In CatGhost 7 Key, both Gideons are seen eating a plate of meat and veggies. * There is some confusion about whether his animal form is a hedgehog or a porcupine, as he was identified as a hedgehog by Naarah in CatGhost 5, but was called a porcupine by the show's creator Kris Patrick in another videoBedfellows Channel. What Now?, YouTube (now unavailable). Gallery Main article: Gideon/Gallery Gideon.png|Gideon in his usual bad mood. Gideon ingame.png|The pixelated version of Gideon in Happybirthday. Chopchop.png|An unusually happy Gideon doing his favorite chore. gideonpaw.png|Gideon's paw. gideon walking.gif|A loop of Gideon walking. References Category:Characters